


'tis the damn season

by writerblender



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa, covering all my bases lmao, just some cute wondertrev shenanigans feat jewish barry allen !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: Steve and Diana reflect on their old Christmas traditions, while making some new ones along the way.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	'tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> just as a fun fyi, this takes place in the universe where steve comes back to life via a magical fix-it in modern times. it is not ww84 compliant, as it very ironically now comes out the same day this does. okay, carry on!

When Diana shakes the snow off of her coat, stamping the remaining ice from her boots at the doorway, she finds the apartment is not the same way she's left it.

The first thing she notices is the stringing of Christmas lights around the entirety of the apartment; she hadn't even been aware that she owned so many strings of colorful bulbs in the back of her closet. The next thing she notices is the multitude of mismatched decorations for the holiday season she is certain that she has not owned before this moment. The final thing she notices is the unmistakable scent of something burning. Her brain quickly goes from assuming this is just another elaborate prank by the League, no doubt executed by Barry while she was gone for the day, to assessing the damage that's currently happening in her home. She knows the chances of a criminal setting her apartment on fire after carefully decorating it are incredibly low, but she has seen stranger things in her time amongst other humans.

Her outlandish holiday theory is immediately dispelled when she rushes into the kitchen to find Steve holding a tray of what she thinks were supposed to be cookies, now hardened black rocks on a cooking sheet.

"Steve?" Diana's voice breaks into the slew of creative curse words Steve is letting out as he drops the burning hot tray onto the stove.

He seems surprised at her arrival at her apartment, eyes widening and a bashful smile flickering across his face. When he doesn't give her anything but the guilty smile, she presses on with her questioning.

" _What_ is going on here?" She asks, gesturing to the decorations now on their cupboards and counters, as well as the cookies, still smoking slightly. 

"Isn't this how you celebrate Christmas?" Steve asks, gesturing around him vaguely. "Tinsel and cookies and ugly sweaters?"

There is a misshapen reindeer on the front of Steve's sweater, but Diana finds that it is far from ugly. She'll save that comment to be addressed later, as she moves closer to Steve. "This is how humans traditionally celebrate Christmas." She pauses, brow furrowing in confusion. "Did you not celebrate Christmas before all this?"

"It wasn't like _this_ ," Steve says, waving his hands in the air dramatically. "It was about being together, a good meal, small gifts. Not all this decoration and excitement."

Diana simply supposes that Steve's never quite been a Christmas person to begin with, which she can accept. It's sweet of him to be trying, especially at his own expense as he learns to re-integrate himself into this world. "You're right. The holiday is still about the company we bring, even if it has become more... _material_." She leans forward to place her arms on Steve's chest, causing him to take off his oven mitts, sighing softly, and pulling her closer. "What would make you think this is what we need?"

It's a fair question; they've never celebrated Christmas like this; it's always been a small celebration between them, a small, fake tree decorated with several ornaments and one or two gifts exchanged between them in total. They've certainly never decorated or baked like this, which makes his behavior even more strange in her opinion. 

"I was trying to take care of some of your stuff around here," Steve begins. "It was just a few things here and there — laundry, packing away your armor. But your computer kept ringing. I thought it was something with the League — it was, but I thought it was _something_. I thought they needed you, but it was just Barry and Victor arguing back and forth in some e-mail about Bruce's company party."

"Did they say something to you?" Diana asks. She's not sure Steve would even know how to reply to an e-mail; she's surprised that he's even able to open one himself. After all, computers have been a large learning curve for him.

"No, no," Steve assures her, fingers drumming at her sides. Diana finds the motion comforting more than anything else, finds herself smiling at it despite the situation. "I was just reading. Barry was sending pictures of his Hanukkah celebrations with Iris and Victor with his family — I just — I didn't want you to feel like I was holding you back from celebrating. You don't have to sacrifice any more of your joy for me."

This catches Diana completely off guard, so much so that she almost pulls away from Steve's embrace. She'd originally planned on teasing him for knowing how to open a file in an e-mail but his words are much more alarming. He can't possibly believe that; Steve has brought nothing but love, color, and light into her life. She'd been _empty_ without him. "Sacrifice?" She repeats, voice incredulous. She moves to link her arms around his neck, closing the space between them. "Steve, you _are_ my joy."

Steve scoffs, rolling his eyes playfully and trying to hide the obvious smile that's growing on his face. Diana takes this as inspiration to continue.

"You _are_ my joy, Steven Trevor. My spirit. My heart," Diana pronounces, sealing each sentence with the punctuation of a kiss.

"All these kisses and we're not even under the mistletoe," Steve teases, pulling her close for another kiss.

"I didn't know I needed mistletoe to kiss you," Diana teases back, and Steve huffs at her excuse. Diana pulls away from Steve then, turning to look at the cooling black dough on the stovetop. "While I think we could do _without_ some of these decorations, I am interested in this tradition you've started... Will I be using these as weapons? My tiara is no longer enough, hm?"

Diana dissolves into laughter as Steve groans, clearly embarrassed at the failed attempt at cooking, and Diana is quick to show him where he went wrong, as well as helping him measure out and prepare the newest batch. Though they may be old-fashioned and still playing catch-up together, they have each other, and _that_ is all the celebration they need.

**Author's Note:**

> they're literally my mom and dad
> 
> this is for the lovely cat, aka thisismetryin on tumblr, for the wondertrev holiday gift exchange! i was so happy and excited to write this for you, friend; i hope that you love it as much as i loved making this for you!
> 
> title is from 'tis the damn season' by taylor swift. i don't know if it's a christmas song but cat likes taylor swift and it felt right. i'm very sorry if it's actually a break-up song.
> 
> kudos and comments tide me over until i get to see ww84 <3
> 
> holler about wonder woman 1984 with me on tumblr @ wndasmaximoffs


End file.
